1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof; and more particularly, to an embedded printed circuit board to directly connect a wiring layer and a pad to each other by forming a connection layer between the wiring layer and the pad, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the demands for high-performance and miniaturization of electronic apparatuses, electronic components have shown high density and high performance characteristics. Accordingly, a demand for a down-sized printed circuit board on which the electronic components can be mounted with high density has been gradually increased. In accordance with such demand, a multi-layered circuit board to electrically connect wires formed on different layers or the electronic components and the wires to each other by a via hole has been developed.
The multi-layered circuit board has advantages to shorten the wire for connecting the electronic components to each other as well as realize high-density wiring. Further, the multi-layered circuit board extends a surface area of the printed circuit board by mounting the electronic components and has an excellent electrical characteristic.
In particular, in an embedded printed circuit board into which the electronic components are inserted since the electronic components are not mounted on a surface of the board, but are embedded in the inside of the board, a miniaturization, high-density, and high-performance or the like of the board can be realized, whereby a demand for the embedded printed circuit board has been gradually increased.